Not So Tough
by MadQuinn13
Summary: After the events of Mash Off. Santana's family haven't been very accepting. Especially her father. She wants people to see her as HBIC, but she's far from it. Brittany just wants to save her.
1. Daddy's little girl

Brittany was worried. Santana was just skyping with her until a loud door slamming followed by a lot of yelling and screaming in Spanish made Santana pale and say a quick gotta go bye before closing the chat. Brittany found it really hard to believe that Santana's parent were okay with, not only their daughter being gay, but the fact that everyone in Lima and possibly Ohio knew.

Considering they made her get a boob job because she didn't fit the image of perfect daughter, she was shocked they were okay with this news. But Brittany was happy that Santana was happy with them, after all she was worried that Santana would go into a dark place and try to hurt herself again. Brittany saw the faint scars on her arm and knew it was from her, because she was with Artie when Santana needed her to hold her and make her happy.

She tried calling Santana's cellphone but didn't get an answer. She started chewing on her lower lip, calling Quinn who had her own car and therefore could drive her to Santana's house so she could see if she was okay, not that she didn't just want to call Quinn to have someone to talk too about all this.

"Q…I'm really worried, I think something is wrong with Santana…we were talking, and then I heard a lot of yelling and screaming and she kinda rushed off and now she won't pick up…" Brittany didn't notice how it came out like one full word but that just showed Quinn how nervous she was.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way right now, be outside." With that Quinn hung up, leaving Brittany to pace around her driveway for the fifteen minuets it took the blonde to get there. Once she did reach the house Brittany didn't even wait for the car to stop fully before getting in.

"If you get a ticket I swear I'll pay for it." Brittany was on edge the entire drive to Lima Heights Adjacent, literally bouncing up and down with the energy. When they were three houses away from Santana's Brittany jumped out of the car, which made Quinn slam on the breaks and yell at her.

Brittany ran to the front door only to find it locked, went to get the spare out of the mailbox only to find that was gone as well.

With a determined look Brittany started to walk around the house trying to find some way to get, while Quinn took the logically way and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Lopez who Quinn only met like twice since she was always going on vacations, which Santana figured was just so she didn't have to worry about being spotted fucking some guy the same age if not younger than her oldest son.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, I have to do a project with Santana, I figured we could a jump on it and start now, if that's okay…?" Quinn honestly was terrified of this woman just from the stories Santana told.

"I'll go get her for you." She let Quinn into the foyer and Quinn was sure the room was bigger than the choir room. She didn't understand how every other house in Lima Heights was like a little broken down shack yet Santana's family had a Mc-mansion.

Like every person who was in a awkward situation she checked her phone.

_I still can't get in. Santana still isn't answering but I think I saw some blood on the floor by a hole in the wall. WE SHOULDVE CAME SOONER WHAT IF SHES DEAD! _

She sighed and responded to the text quickly.

_Don't worry, I rang the bell, her mom is getting her now. So she's not dead. The blood could be from anything same with the hole. Just go back to the car. _

She rolled her eyes at the other girl finding it funny how much Brittany worried when Santana didn't answer a text or her phone right away. But the fact that there might be blood by a hole in the wall did make her wonder if Santana was okay.

After what seemed like forever but was really only like ten minutes Santana came downstairs.

"What is it Q?" Her voice sounded a bit off but other than that she looked fine.

"The project, we gotta work on, come on, I have set up at my house." Quinn held out her hand to the younger girl who just shook her head.

"I can't right now, Q, I'll work on it tomorrow." Quinn got a look in her eyes and thought they looked so broken, and red.

"But we won't have time." Quinn glanced around knowing that Santana knew there was no project to work on.

"We'll have to make time then, I can't do it right now." Santana stressed the right now part. Quinn grabbed her

"Well too bad I'll carry you out kicking and screaming if I have too but I am not failing because you 'can't' work on a project." Quinn was speaking a bit too loudly and a man, whom Quinn assumed was Santana's father having never seen the man before came out of a room she figured was a study/office.

"Manténgalo así por aquí, perra ingrata que estoy tratando de trabajar! No me importa una mierda si te vas con tal de que mantener la boca cerrada." ((Keep it down out here, you ungrateful bitch I am trying to work! I don't give a fuck if you leave just so long as you keep your mouth shut.)) He shouted in a rapid slew of Spanish that Quinn didn't understand at all but from the tone and they way Santana seemed to flinch simply at his tone or words she wanted to take Santana away from this man.

"Soy papá lo siento, yo no sabía que iba a venir esta noche. Te juro que no la llamada." ((I'm sorry Dad, I didn't know she was going to come tonight. I swear I didn't call her.))

"La próxima vez no será sólo unos cuantos huesos rotos y contusiones. Ahora sal de mi casa que abominación repugnante! Usted es demasiado parecido a su hermano tanto ingratos desagradecidos."(( Next time it won't just be a few broken bones and bruises. Now get out of my house you disgusting abomination! You're too much like your brother both ungrateful ingrates.))

With that Quinn handed Santana her coat from the rack and opened the door, Brittany standing just past it on the front steps.

"Hi Dr. Lopez." She waved at the man who seemed like a man you do not simply wave.

"Becca." He stated and it seemed like Brittany was used to being called the wrong name by him.

"Save anyone life today?" Brittany was unbelievable, from the look she was getting from Dr. Lopez he thought she was evil incarnated, and she was asking him about his day at work.

"No puedo ser molestado por usted, usted y sus formas de puta. Si no fuera por mi esposa me ha tenido seis pies bajo tierra por ahora por lo que le hiciste a mi hija."(( I can't be bothered by you, you and your whore ways. If it wasn't for my wife I would have had you six feet under by now for what you did to my daughter.)) He looked at Santana as he spoke; he sighed then turned to look at her. "No Becky."

Quinn looked at Santana and spoke quickly before Brittany could respond. "Santana we'll be in the car, then we'll go to my house, work on the project and I'll drive you back here." She turned to Dr. Lopez. "I promise we won't be too late, we can finish it in a few hours, no later than ten thirty at the most Sir." She added the sir part because she thought it fit. She used to be afraid of her father and it was clear Santana was more than scared. With that Quinn left, pulling Brittany away from the door figuring it was better for everyone that she was away from him.

When they left Santana moved to put her coat on, flinching slightly as she moved her arm. She glanced at him to see if he was going to do or say anything about her leaving but he didn't seem to about to so she left, well was about to, when the handle was in her reach he grabbed her by her upper arm and slammed her into the wall digging the coat hooks into her shoulder blade, causing deem gashes to form.

"Si alguna vez se entera de que siguen haciendo esa mierda dique con la chica con retraso. Juro por Dios que voy a joder a matar, incluso antes de tener la oportunidad de conocer lo que está pasando."((If I ever find out that you are still doing that dyke shit with the retarded girl. I swear to God I will fucking kill you before you even have a chance to know what's happening.)) He let go of her and she slumped to the floor. "One word about this to anyone and I swear to God." He growled before storming off into his study. Santana just got up and went out to the car. If she kept her jacket on the whole time then it was possible that they wouldn't notice that her back was bleeding, but chances were Quinn was just there because Brittany needed someone to drive which would mean Brittany would want to get her cuddle on, and even then Santana knew she'd flinch or wince or whatever one meant that you're in pain.

She knew she couldn't tell the blonde how bad it was at her house. She knew about the words and stuff but not about her dad. She couldn't tell her, if Brittany knew, she'd tell her parents who would call the cops, which would mean her uncle would have to take care of it, which would piss her dad off even more, including her uncle and then they would kill her, or sell off into some black-market slavery deal like her grandmother tried when she was convinced she wasn't her father's biological daughter, the verdict was still out on that since her mother refused to allow a paternity test, so did her dad but she was sure that was so he could pretend his marriage wasn't always in shambles and he didn't marry a gold digging whore.

When she did finally get to the car, she didn't have two seconds of peace before Brittany pulled her in her arms, making her wince(flinch?) in pain away from her touch brushing it off as a simply Quinn is right there.

…

The car ride was unbearable for Santana aside from the pain she was in from her injuries she had Brittany questioning her on what happened after she bailed on Skype to the hole in the wall and the blood she saw in the window. Santana simply said her brother needed to be more carefully when he was drunk and couldn't walk straight, since he tipped over his feet, went into the wall putting a whole in it and must've cut himself in the process. (A/N: My brother did this, he tripped over a ball went to catch himself with the wall only to have his hand go through it. Also I've been through a wall. It doesn't hurt.))

Now however she was lying on Britt's bed, her head in Britt's lap with Quinn sitting at the head of the bed with Brittany.

"You couldn't come up with anything better than a project Q?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hey at least I wasn't trying to find a way to crawl through a window." Quinn retorted playful poking Brittany.

"Hey, her parents are scary, and they don't like me. I'm avoiding them as much as possible, like if I don't have to see them until our wedding then I'm okay with it." Brittany laughed before noticing she mentioned their wedding, something she hadn't talk to Santana about.

"Do we have to invite them to the wedding? I really don't think they'll go either way. We can just ask like double your family." Santana spoke up reaching for Brittany's hand and giving it a squeeze once she did get it.

"Just use the glee club for your side of the family, minus exes…okay we can't minus the exes then we'd only have like three people. We can cut out Artie, because really making everything handicap access is going to be a pain." Quinn laughed knowing that Artie still thought he could get back with Britt, but once you call her stupid no, you ruined your chance. Santana had never called her stupid because she was the only one who understood how her mind worked.

"Oh god, Rachel…she would so try and sing for the whole thing." Santana didn't want that at her wedding.

"I think her and Kurt would fight for that…" Quinn could see them both on a small stage pushing the other away so they could have the spotlight all to themselves.

"We should let Kurt do it then. He is my unicorn." Brittany had thought about it and she really didn't want anyone singing at all but if it couldn't be avoided then she would prefer Kurt. Unless Quinn volunteered but she would be Santana's maid of honor, since Brittany would have to have her sister as hers. Which worked for her since her other choice would have been Quinn but that was also Santana's.

"Don't you two actually have a Spanish project?" Santana did recall Brittany mentioning one a few days ago.

"Yeah but that's not why we got you." Quinn hardly ever asked Santana for help in Spanish, everyone else did since she wasn't allowed to take the course, after they found out she was already fluent.

"I'm sorry. I just got way too worried, I thought you were gonna die…"

"I'm fine Britt, come on I'll help you with your Spanish. ¿Cuál es el alimento más delicioso del mundo?" ((What is the most delicious food item in the world?))

Brittany though about that for a while but the key word, which Santana kept telling her to keep a listen out for a keyword.

Delicioso meant delicious…so it was about food.

"Breadsticks." Brittany grinned as she answered the only time Santana talked about food was breadsticks.

"Sí lo tienes sabelotodo. Quinn esto es una tarea fácil para usted. ¿Cómo se llama frito tajadas de cerdo?" ((Yup you got it smarty pants. Quinn here's an easy one for you. What do you call fried up slices of pigs?))

Quinn laughed. "Bacon. Which is in all languages."

…

The girls did that for awhile until Santana noticed the time and said that she really had to get back home. She wasn't sure what kind of mood her dad was in and she didn't want to anger him more by staying out late.

Brittany came along for the ride and she kept her hand on her Santana. Mostly it was her hair but she did rub her arm for awhile. They said their good byes in the car since none of them wanted to venture inside the house.

When Santana did re-enter the house she didn't see her father in his study so she just went back upstairs. Her window that Brittany had ended up breaking when she tried to rescue her from a family dinner now had cold steel over it to keep burglars out.

She took off her jacket for the first time that night and saw the mess of dry blood that was caked onto her back. She saw the two gashes where the blood was coming from and knew without medical attention they would leave nasty hard to explain scars.

She decided a shower was in order first to get all the blood off before she could really inspect the wounds.

After she got out her bathrobe tight around her, she decided to try and find a way to hide them.

"Santana, let me look at your back." The fact that it was him made her want to say no and hide away forever but he was a doctor, and if he wanted to help her, even if he did cause them, then she should let him. After all he was her father, he was supposed to worry and love her.

She just stayed quiet as he took a needle and injecting something, novacine she guessed by the chilling feeling that followed and saw the needle and thread. She had stiches before, but she still didn't like them.

"It's clear thread so you don't need to worry about people asking questions…" He didn't speak until he was finished. "I am really sorry niña, if I could take it back I would. I promise next time I'll control my anger, and if I can't I promise I will do everything to make sure I don't take it out on you." He kissed her forehead before pulling her sheets up to her. She laid down not looking at him, he was like this every time after he popped some pills, she wasn't sure what they were but if she ever found his stash she was so gonna need them more than him. "Goodnight niña."

He tucked her in and gave her another kiss. "Don't worry about school tomorrow it's not like you won't graduate if you miss a day now and then." With that he left.

She texted Britt a quick good night before falling asleep looking forward to her lazy morning.

…

Santana awoke to her alarm clock which she forgot to de-set. She felt way too sore and too tired to do anything but turn around and go back to bed. Within two hours she got a text from Brittany who had her car and was going to drive over for lunch since she got better grades from skipping.

Santana was excited, her mom had left early this morning for a vacation to somewhere with a beach and a guy a few years younger than her middle brother.

She called breadsticks and asked them to deliver the order around quarter after noon. She got up and dressed in a fancy dress deciding to make a fuss about it and made the dining room table all fancy and romantic with flowers and candles.

After making sure she had all her scars and cuts and bruises covered up, after all she wanted to romance her girlfriend not freak her out and be dragged to the police station and ER.

Before she knew it there was a rapid knock on her door and she rushed not able to contain herself.

"Hey Britt-Britt. I missed you." She allowed the blonde to take off her snow dusted coat before she threw herself at her.

"I missed you too." Brittany broke the kiss that came with having her girlfriend throw herself at her and held her back at arm's length and admired her outfit.

"I feel so undressed and intimidated by your beauty." Brittany wouldn't mind coming home to this every day. ((Review for housewife Santana))

"Oh please this old thing. It's nothing compared to you." Brittany didn't point out that the price tag was still attached and wouldn't dear take it off just in case it was stolen or meant to go back after this. With that Santana led the blonde to the living room, since the food had yet to arrive and planked her on the couch. "I went to every video store I could find to get this dvd and I know you'll love it." She hit play on the remote before curling up on the couch next to the blonde.

"Oh my god! Cats, you got me Cats the musical!" Brittany was so excited, she honestly didn't know what she did to get this day but she wasn't going to questioning it, just simply enjoy it and relish in the feeling of this pure happiness and perfectness.

"I know how disappointed you were when Quinn said it stopped playing eleven years ago so I did the next best thing."

…

After about 2 hours when the film was almost over, their lunch finally arrived and Santana left to set it up, telling Brittany she wasn't allowed to even lift a finger, just to sit there and watch the film.

It was over just in time when Santana came to let Brittany know it was all ready.

She was led into the dining room with a blindfold over her eyes.

"I can't see anything." Brittany whined hating surprises simply because she didn't want to wait.

"That's the point hon." With one final step Santana untied the blindfold and watched the blonde's eyes go wide and heard a gasps.

"It so pretty, I don't think I've ever be in this room…baby you did all this?" Brittany didn't really care about the food at that moment she just wanted to show her wonderful girlfriend just how much she loved her and how much her efforts were loved.

"Yup, now come on let's eat the breadsticks are getting cold and hard." Brittany couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, of course Santana wanted to get her breadstick on.

…

Brittany had gone back to school shortly after they finished eating with the promises of giving Santana the best night of her life, in two weeks when the blonde's house would be empty. (She promised to get rid of Rory somehow.)

However the peaceful bliss was short lived when Dr. Lopez passed the blonde as he drove into the driveway just as she was leaving.

"Santana! Care to explain why you think having afternoon sex with some harlot is more important then you're future! No se puede pasar el resto de su vida comiendo a las chicas por dinero. Usted tiene que crecer y actuar como un adulto. Esa chica está tratando de arruinar su vida, se mencionó que en el comercial? No sólo! ¿Por qué? Porque ella es pretender que el amor por el sexo! ¿Crees que el amor, pero no lo hace, no se puede es imposible que dos de las mujeres a ser en el amor!" ((You can't spend the rest of your life eating out girls for money. You have to grow up and act like an adult. That girl is trying to ruin your life, was she mentioned in that commercial? No only you! Why? Becuase she is just pretending to love you for the sex! You think you love her but you don't, you can't it's in impossible for two women to be in love!)) He yelled asking what they were doing by using sexual terms that Santana didn't know of. She only thought girls could do three things, without added help.

"Usted dijo anoche que si yo no estaba a la escuela pude dormir! Así lo hice, Bretaña sólo vino para el almuerzo, que no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales o hacer cualquiera de esas cosas que usted ha mencionado ni siquiera he oído hablar de la mayor parte de ellos! Juro que sólo comía, yo no le dije nada, me aseguré de que todo estaba cubierto. Por favor." ((You said last night that if I wasn't up to school I could sleep in! So I did, Brittany only came for lunch, we weren't having sex or doing any of those things you mentioned I haven't even heard of most of them! I swear we only ate, I didn't tell her anything, I made sure everything was covered. Please.)) As she explained he was coming closer, she didn't mean for him to see Brittany leave, she didn't mean to make him angry again. All she wanted was to have a relaxed lunch with her girlfriend.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her upstairs. "I worked hard to be able to have the perfect family, and the perfect life. What does that give me? A son who can't seem to stay out of jail! A wife who fuck anything that moves and has a dick! And a daughter that spits in God's face and fucks her best friend! Thank God I have Saul and Faron those two at least have some sense. You had so much potential; I had such high hopes for you. But you just had to throw it all away!" He shoved her into her room and grabbed one of the cheer trophies she had. "This means shit once you leave high school." He threw it to the ground causing it to break. "If you can't fucking straighten up fast then I will do everything in power to keep you here and away from that whore." He mentioned before about locking her in the room, or attic, or basement. The whole family watched the Goonies a few weeks ago and he mentioned how maybe keeping her like Sloth wouldn't be a bad idea. After all God would understand doing what was needed to keep his children from straying.

"Once I'm done high school, I'm gone; you won't have to worry about what I'm doing…I won't call or come around, I'll get out of Lima." She tried to calm him down, it would happen a lot. He had her pinned down on her bed and grabbed the belt that was still on a pair of jeans tossed on the floor.

"No matter what you do or where you'll go, I'll still know that some where my flesh and blood is shitting in everything I worked for." He bound her wrists together with the belt and looped it through one of the bars in her headboard. He grabbed her chin, not seeming to care that she was crying. "I would try to send you to some religious school or convent but I'm pretty sure even there you'll fuck it up. Literally." He got up and went to the door. "Think about what you did, and pray that you won't do it again." He closed the door behind her and a few hours later Santana could hear something, like a drill, putting a padlock on the outside. She was trapped inside which seemed a bit much after all he tied her to her fucking bed.

…

Santana wasn't sure when she fell asleep, or even how but her father was shaking her shoulder roughly and throwing something, soft at her.

"Get up. Get clean and go to school. After practice come right home, alone. Read the bible, I don't care." He left with that and Santana wanted to never come back, to run to Brittany and tell her everything, let her take her far away from him and hold her, make it better.

Instead she went to school, flinched from everyone who even tried to touch her, kept her eyes down and stayed quiet. Sue even went nuts on her after practice and she didn't even react.

…

Brittany was sitting in Quinn's car, they were going shopping.

"I think Santana is broken…yesterday we had this amazing lunch and I tried to call her after it, but she didn't answer, then I called the house and her dad answered and told me to stop calling so I did. You saw her today. I went to rub her back like I do all the time and she flinched, she wouldn't let me touch her at all, and a bunch of freshmen kept messing up in practice and she didn't say anything or do anything, she was like a zombie…" Brittany looked and sounded like she was about to breakdown and cry when Quinn finally pulled over so she could hold the blonde.

"Listen, I'm sure you didn't do anything to her, but right now I'm not sure what we can do to fix her. I'll drop you off over there if you want. So you can take care of her." Quinn just thought Santana was having an off day.

"Don't. I can't see her at her house. He would flip and might take her away…I can't save my girlfriend from her family. I want to but I can't. I can't take her away like I want to, I have to wait, but if I wait I might lose her…" She was sobbing now, full body shaking sobs.

"Let's get you home instead. I'll take care of you B. So that way you can take care of S when she's ready."


	2. Questions and Lies

**A/N: OKAY CAPS TIME. WHY THE FUCK CAN'T BRITTANA KISS IN SCHOOL. FUCKING KLAINE DOES AND FUCKING FINCHEL DRY HUMP! IT OFFENDS SOMEEONE WELL THEY CAN FUCKING TURN THEIR GOD DAMN HEADS. IN THIS CHAPTER BRITT AND QUINN WILL FIND THEM AND THEY WILL NOT LIKE PROTECTIVE BRITT. MAMA BEAR Q WILL BE A FORCE TOO. OH YES MARK MY WORDS FUCKING PRUDE ASSHOLES YOU WILL PAY. RYAN NEEDS TO WATCH HIS BACK FOR STOPPING THE BRITTANA LOVE. Italics are thoughts. Finchel bashing and some pretty mild Will bashing, he's a shitty teacher to the everyone but Finchel and Quinn but only if she's pregnant. Underscored italics is a flashback. Not really sure why this story only has 44 hits…..**

Santana was sitting in Glee waiting for Mr. Schuster to show up so they could hurry up and finish when Brittany got up from the seat beside her. Schuster came in almost at the same moment Brittany was center stage.

"Alright everyone before we start Brittany has a song." He leaned against the piano as the song started up. Puck, Sam and Finn came down and got their instruments ready. It started up and she smiled staring only at Santana because as far she was concerned no one else was around.

"You thought by now  
>You'd have it figured out<br>You can't erase the way it pulls  
>When seasons change<br>It hurts sometimes  
>To find where you begin but<br>You are perfect porcelain" She was kneeling in front of Santana looking up at her, as she took her hands.

"The slow and simple melody  
>Of tears you cannot keep from me<br>It's alright if you don't know what you need  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/m/marianas_ ]  
>I'm right here when<br>You need someone to see  
>It's not speak<br>Or forever hold your peace  
>It's alright to take time<br>And find where you've been  
>You are perfect porcelain" She knew Santana was coming close to tears, and she didn't care, she let go of one hand so she could wipe them away with her thumb.<p>

"The slow and simple melody  
>Of tears you cannot keep from me<br>It's alright if you don't know what you need" The guys were echoing the words she was singing and didn't care that Santana might get mad at her for this because it was letting the whole in on their relationship, they were out, they didn't have a choice about that but she was not going to hold out on their family. She thought she heard Quinn and a few other girls start singing too.

"Oh, when your heart loses,  
>You won't fall to pieces<br>You'll let those old diseases lie  
>Oh, and your heart releases,<br>You won't fall to pieces  
>And your breath comes crashing in<br>Like perfect porcelain

The slow and simple melody  
>Of tears you cannot keep from me<br>It's alright if you don't know what you need" As soon as the music stopped Santana threw herself at her which was completely fine with her. Really she didn't mind.

"I'm here, no matter what, you're not alone, you don't have to face anything alone, I'm right here and I'm not leaving, no matter what you do, I'm not leaving." Brittany felt Santana tighten her hold around her neck and Brittany shifted their position so that she could sit down with Santana across her lap still clinging to her neck.

"Okay, Brittany that was, amazing." Schuster was at a loss for words, he never saw Santana so vulnerable, and he wondered if that was Brittany's goal to show that side of Santana to everyone else in Glee.

He continued on while Brittany and Santana ignored him.

"You okay sweetie?" Brittany was just stroking her hair right now. Santana just nodded and leaned back a bit to brush hair out of Brittany's face.

"I know you're family are being assholes right now, but you know when you get fed up with them, there's already a side for you in my bed. I mean you already have like a drawer in my dresser and desk just for you. Because I never use it for anything other than holding a laptop I can't use." She shrugged. "Don't break okay. Let me know when you're close so I can fix you with super glue."

"Okay Britt…I love you." Santana sighed and just wanted her to go somewhere where they could be alone, and kiss without being dragged to Figgin's office.

"I love you too." She noticed that pretty much everyone was staring at them but she honestly didn't care. Quinn however did.

"Do you people honestly have nothing better to do than stare at them?" She rolled her eyes. "Mr. Schue don't you have an assignment or something to tell us, because if you don't we might as well just go."

"Yes, um, right this week's assignments is…Brittany what was that band from that song or album name?"

"Album was Ever After and the band was Marianas Trench." She answered.

"Great. Guys. Each of you have to sing a song from that band or album." He finished. _I am such a great teacher, I mean look at me, I help them, I tell them what to do. I help their lives outside, I mean I stopped Finn from joining the army and ruining his life. I always help Rachel be a better person. I helped Artie out too. I'm such a great person. _((Let's face it unless your name is Rachel or Finn Schue doesn't give a fuck.))

"That's a perfect idea Mr. Schue. I can branch my perfect pitch out into other genres."

"Wow Mr. Schue are trying to take the few good ideas Brittany has on her?" Quinn looked over at the two soul mates. "No offense Brittany, you just normally don't share your great ideas with the rest of us."

"It's fine Quinn. I mean clearly everyone is jealous of our relationship so I'm fine with doing whatever to help them get it." She laughed at the looks she got.

…

Santana was curled up on Brittany's bed with Lord Tubbington in her lap purring like crazy, while Brittany danced around the room grinning and picking out clothes for their family photo.

"The only matching shirts I can find are the ones from nationals…but then I get sad 'cause we lost…I don't like wearing failure." Brittany sighed as she sat down on the bed by Santana and stroked Lord Tubbs' back.

"We can make shirts again or just wait until we go to Nationals again and win." She really didn't care what they wore.

"Maybe…but hey we still made nationals right? I mean that has to count for something. We could've won if those two dumbasses didn't ruin it." She still wasn't over it.

"You know that could've been us." Brittany wanted to tackle her every moment of every day.

"We have better self-control then they do. We have to, since we can't even kiss in school." Santana rolled her eyes she was so pissed off at that.

"It's not fair…but I'll find a way to get it to stop. I mean chances are I at least made out with him, it has to be a him or else she wouldn't have make out with me." She pulled Santana into her so she was holding the smaller girl from behind. "Wanna have a nap?" She knew Santana wouldn't be able to stay the night; her dad never let her do it anymore and every Sunday he dragged her to church even though he kept saying if she entered a church God would set her on fire so she could see how she'll burn in hell.

"Depends what time is it?" She would be fine with a nap instead of sexy time, because really she was still covered in bruises and kept lucking out when it came to the showers after practice. She didn't want Brittany to see all the cuts and bruises, she didn't want to have to explain that her dad was beating the gay out of her and that's why she couldn't be with her more, that she couldn't wait until they finished collage so she could run off with her and never look back. It was supposed to be only a few months away but it felt like years.

"It's…big hand is on the four little hand is on the 6…it's four thirty...?" She asked grabbing her phone to double check, she wasn't good at telling the time. "Damn it's six twenty."

"I have to be home in forty minutes…not enough time for a nap, sorry sweetie." Santana rolled over so she was facing Brittany, it was mostly because having Brittany pressed up against her back was really starting to hurt.

"We have time for a quickie." Brittany pointed out her hand snaking down to Santana's body. She gently pushed Santana back so she was lying on her back and straddled her hips.

"We do…uh…Britt…" Santana hated that Brittany knew how to make her lose her speech.

"Shh…no talking, getting my mack on." Brittany was currently undoing Santana's pants and trying to pull up her shirt.

"Wait Britt, we haven't had like clothed sex before." Santana was trying to keep her clothes on. Mostly her shirt because Brittany was two seconds away from seeing the damage of broken ribs, at least her legs were mostly covered in cover-up.

Brittany stopped and pulled back. "Clothed sex? But how can I still like pay attention to the twins if they're covered? You love my boobs; I mean I wake up with you on them." Brittany already had her own shirt off and was pouting as she moved her hands away from Santana's shirt.

"It's like some kind of sexy time game, just because we keep our clothes are now, doesn't mean next time we will. Plus I'll totally let you do that thing you always wanted to but I wouldn't let you." Santana couldn't let her see her naked.

"You mean you'll finally let me give you anal?" Brittany lit up at that and even started bouncing.

"No, hell no. The other thing." Santana looked over at the time. "And now we don't have time for a quickie…I'm sorry Britt." She pouted not wanting to hurt the other girl's feelings.

"It's fine, we can have one tomorrow. Come on I'll drive you home." Brittany moved so Santana could get up and grabbed a pair of pants for them both since it was cold now,

"You take such good care of me Britt." She gave her kiss on the cheek before slipping the pants on, they were clearly too long for her but she didn't care.

"You look like a little girl playing dress up. Only like hotter." Brittany grinned as she blatantly stared at Santana's ass.

"Well as long as it's hot." Brittany led Santana out of the room but let the other girl go down the stairs first staying at the top to watch her go down. "Britt! Stop staring at my ass."

"No it's so hot, I just wanna bite it." She defended as she went down the stairs.

"Really? Bite it?" Santana tried to give her a look but it wasn't working so well.

"Yup. Next time I'm in those pants that ass is mine." She laughed as she tried to scoop Santana in her arms as she ran to her only she ending up body checking her into the wall. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was trying to pick you up, are you okay?" She was trying to look at Santana but she wouldn't turn around. "Honey please I didn't mean too, please let me see." She wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, okay." Santana pushed Brittany off her before leaving through the door. "I'm gonna run home."

"Okay…be careful okay? I love you." Brittany sighed and sat down on the steps. She didn't mean to hurt her. She was trying to make her happy, hear her laugh. Now she wouldn't be seeing or hearing that for a long while.

…

When Santana finally got home after the two hour ride home going through three buses, her house was empty, and for once she was glad to be there alone with no one else to come.

She liked it better like this. She could pretend her family were perfect, like they use to be, back when she was little. Her parents actually giving a shit about what she did. She use to play soccer, mostly because Brittany was doing it and Santana didn't like thinking that she would be stuck at home bored while Brittany was meeting new people, getting more popular.

Her Abuela use to cook a huge dinner after every game, win or lose. Her Abuelo was still alive then and he use to give her the world. He wasn't like the rest of the family, he always said God had better things to do than see who is sitting in a sweaty, stuffy hot church on a Sunday morning, and who was laying in bed fast asleep with a big grin on their face.

_Santana was sitting on her grandparent's couch, watching wrestling with her Abuelo, he was screaming at the tv telling the other guys to 'fucking hit him' which would quickly follow with a 'you didn't hear that princesa.' She always watched tv with him. _

"_You don't tell your father that I speak to you in English do you?" He leaned down to her and whispered. Her father only spoke to her in Spanish, her mother would switch between the two now that she was older, but she use to only speak in English so that way, like her brothers before her she would start life bilingual, only she didn't. She didn't speak until she was five because she didn't know what language to use. _

"_No, I don't tell anyone about this." She smiled up at him and cuddled into his chest. "I like that it's just our time. I mean Leon, Saul and Faron, they don't have this." _

"_Nah Princesa, they don't have the same bond that we do. They don't see the beauty in going all Lima Heights Adjacent on someone's head for pride. Leon almost has the right idea, I caught Saul and Faron fighting over who gets this house when your Abuela and I croak, to sell. You wouldn't sell this place would you?" He asked kissing her forehead. _

"_No way." She shook her head and winced as one of the wrestlers got hit with a chair and their whole face started spewing blood. _

"_That's why you're my favorite. Promise me Princesa, promise that you won't end up like them, don't lose yourself and become what others want you to be." _

"_I promise." _

When she passed a mirror she saw her face staring back as usual only this time she could see her black eye from three days ago. When Brittany accidently knocked her into the wall she noticed her concealer rubbed off on it, not knowing how much and if the big old shiner was visible she panicked.

"Gracias a él me voy a perder Britt, que no es justo. Él va a conseguir lo que quiere." ((Because of him I'm going to lose Britt, it's not fair. He'll get what he wants.)) She whispered to herself before going to her bed. She was tired of lying, of hiding everything. She thought she was done with that when she had to come out, only now she wasn't fighting a war with herself because she didn't want to admit she loved Brittany, but fighting a war with her father and her bruises because she loved Brittany.

…

Brittany arrived at school the next day in a horrible mood. She was on the phone with Kurt for most of the night trying to see if he could explain how bad the damage was.

"Did you call her after she left?" He honestly didn't think it was a big deal, so she slammed her girlfriend into a wall…it happened.

"Yes…she didn't answer…you can uh…see her outline a bit in the wall…she's going to leave me isn't she? I mean I would leave me…" She looked like a sad little panda.

"She won't leave you Britt. You're the only one who thinks she's a good person." Kurt reminded her. "She has three brothers right? I'm sure she's been through walls before. Just give her some space and buy her flowers. She'll be fine in a few days tops." Kurt of course didn't know how to handle Santana in any mood.

"She is a good person though…that's why she'll leave me." Brittany sighed.

"I'll talk to her, or get Quinn to talk to her. Hopefully they don't up end fighting again…" Kurt really had no advice for Brittany. He didn't know what say or do to help her, but he wanted too.

"Thanks Kurt." She gave him a small smile before heading to class. She saw Santana was already in class and didn't want to push her luck so she took the only other empty seat which was next to Finn. She didn't feel like getting cheated off of.

…

Lunch came and Santana hadn't heard from Brittany once. The blonde purposely avoided her in class sitting with Finn or Rachel instead of her.

They had to have a quick run through their routine and when Santana was changing she didn't think anyone else was in the room with her until she heard a gasp.

'_Shit, I don't want to deal with some random bitch talking about all this, I can't just threaten them, what if they tell Britt or she hears? She'll demand to see and then she'll see everything else…' _Thoughts ran through her head until she recognized the voice.

"I did that…?" Brittany's voice was so small and quiet it broke Santana's heart. Brittany was staring at her shoulder, the one that went through her wall. Quickly replacing her shirt Santana crossed the small distance between her and her lovable blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

"No, Britt, that wasn't from you. Remember last week when that freshie bitch banged into me and I kind of went tumbling down? That's what's that from, it's old, a new bruise would take days not hours sweetie. Besides when we fell, I didn't hit hard enough for a bruise of any kind, really sweetie, it didn't even hurt." She doesn't want Brittany to check her over because she can't explain everything to her.

"Wait….if I didn't hurt you, why did you run off and never called me last night?" Brittany's hands were undoing Santana's hand and running down the length of the smaller girl's mane.

"My dad took away my phone because I was late coming home and that's why I ran off. You seemed really upset over the whole falling thing that I didn't want to risk you behind the wheel alone after dropping me off." Santana tried praying that Brittany bought it when really she avoided the calls because she wasn't sure what Brittany saw.

"Think you can sleep over tonight? I mean it's Friday." She knew they were late for practice and Sue would at least threaten them with her newest cane but Brittany didn't really care about that.

"I'll ask, it's been awhile since we had a sleepover." She loved waking up in Brittany's arms but she was worried about her shirt rising up in her sleep or Brittany getting frisky with her or something.

"I miss you when I wake up alone…" Brittany caught the Latina off guard and caught her lips in a hot kiss pressing her up against the row of lockers. Her hands tugging at the fresh shirt Santana had just put on. While Santana was craving Brittany like nothing else, especially after getting close to nothing from Brittany for a good part of last year thanks to the cripple and now she had to hide the marks and scars from her and its resulting in a strain on them. She was trying to keep Brittany's hand above her shirt at least when Sue storms in.

"Nice to see you two think desecrating my locker room is far more important than attempting to get the stank of failure off this squad. Twiddle Dumb, off Twiddle Fake Boobs. Fondle her sand filled falsies later. You will both stay after practice and do eighty laps, outside in nothing but your underwear."

"But-" Santana tried to interject but Sue wasn't having it.

"Then ten with the cane. I know what you're both thinking. Brittany you're probably thinking about something no one aside from a mental retarded baby would think-"

Brittany tried to speak up only to be silence with a look.

"And Santana you're thinking how will you ever stay still during the canning. Simple, blondie here is going to help hold you down, and in turn you'll hold her down." She took her megaphone to add her last line. "Now get your asses out there!" With that Brittany pulled Santana out with her, silently cursing herself bringing this upon Santana.

…

Brittany kept glancing outside side where it was still snowing. "She does realise that we could die running out there right?"

"Yeah, she doesn't care. I texted Q, and told her and she said she was going to see if Mr. Schue can do anything to get that changed." Santana was more worried about stripping down to bra and panties then the cold.

Just when Sue was trying to think of what would be more painful for them Will in all his over cocky self righteous nature stormed into the gym.

"Sue! You can't make then run outside, it's freezing they can die, or at least lose their toes from frostbite!" It appeared he didn't think anything of the canings.

"Schuester you under estimate the power—I think my brain just suffered damage from the chemicals your hair is emitting to stay that curly and greasy." She glared at him.

"You can't make kids run in this kind of weather without clothes." He wasn't backing down it seemed, yet he didn't care about the fact that they wouldn't be able to sit for days.

"Fine William. Blondie, Sandbags, start running now, outside, in what you have on. An even 100 laps now." She clearly thought she won adding an extra twenty laps in exchange for clothes. "Happy?" She turned to Will.

"No, but it's a start."

…

Santana was freezing, Brittany was too even though they were huddled together as they ran to try and get warm, or at least not as cold.

They were on lap thirty maybe thirty five, Santana wasn't sure it was hard to keep count and think over the sound of her teeth.

They haven't spoke since lap twenty and Santana was getting kind of sleepy after lap forty five.

Around lap fifty Brittany noticed Santana was feeling heavier and heavier and she was pretty sure that the sun was going down because her vision was getting darker.

…

Quinn hadn't heard from or seen Brittany or Santana all day since lunch, when Glee came she was getting worried.

She got Puck and Finn to go with her and look for them.

After checking everywhere inside the building she saw two large snowbanks out on the tract which was weird because there was no where else where it was so big.

"I think I found them, but I hope I'm wrong." All three of them ran out and Quinn was proven right. Thankfully they were both breathing and had a pulse, sadly they weren't waking up.

"I think we should take them to the nurse." Finn pointed out.

"The nurse? Man they need a doctor." Puck shoved Finn.

"Would you two just shut up and help me carry them to the nurse!" Quinn yelled smacking both of them.

After a short while they finally made it to the nurses office where she tried to find something to warm the girls up.

"Wait we have those tub metal tubs in the guys locker room for after practice. What if we get them and fill them with hot water?" Finn finally had a good idea. ((double use of tubs is on purpose, cos I hate Finn)

"Fine go get them and make sure the water isn't too hot, we want to warm them up not send them to the hospital with third degrees burns." Quinn honestly didn't think those two would be able to fuck everything up.

"Why didn't you two come in when you started to get fucking dizzy or tired?" She honestly didn't know how Sue got away with all this. She honestly didn't expect a reply.

…

Quinn banished the boys away as she started stripping the girls down. She started with Brittany and then lowered her into the tub checking of course before hand to make sure it wasn't too hot.

She started to pull Santana's shirt off when Puck ran in.

"The second tub won't budge. I'll bring her to it." He was already moving to pick the girl up.

"Really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Look, I've seen her naked a ton of times, it's no big deal, I'll put her in and then keep my eyes closed until she makes a sound or I hear her go under the water. We just won't tell her it was me, she'll be fine, and we both know the worst thing is dealing with a jealous Brittany, which I honestly haven't seen before…"

"I've seen Brittany jealous, she's worse than Santana." Quinn still had nightmares from that day and it wasn't directed at her.

"Okay well whatever, I'll deal. I can handle her. You stay here with Britt and I'll take Santana and we'll text each other okay. I mean if the one thing we can both do good together is take care of kids. I mean you saw how boss we were with Schuester's nephews."

"You're comparing Brittany and Santana to kids?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's kind of accurate, I mean the only difference is a heightened sex drive." Quinn noticed.

…

Puck couldn't stop looking at the cuts and bruises all over Santana.

"I honestly don't remember those." He lowered her in never the less and her head snapped up almost right away.

"Holy fuck!" She pulled herself up or at least tried too but sadly she couldn't. Puck reached over and pulled her out.

"That water is too hot isn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing? Where the hell are my clothes!" She was in total panic mode.

"What happened to you? You look like you were hit with a bus?" He handed her a towel.

"I got into another fight with Lauren, don't tell Britt though, she kind of thinks I pick too many of them."

"Yeah sure." Puck didn't remember hearing about that. "Oh Britt's awake too. Can you walk?" He re-read the text from Quinn just to make sure.

"I guess."

…

Puck was sitting on Quinn's couch with Brittany. Santana wasn't there because apparently she's grounded.

"Did you guys hear anything about Santana and Lauren getting into another fight?" He wasn't watching this chick flick anyways.

"No…why?" Brittany eyes him oddly.

"Because her body is like covered in everything and she said it was from a fight with her and I just wanted to know if I'm the only one out of the loop." He shrugged, not really remembering that he wasn't suppose to let Brittany know.

"Weird." Quinn piped in.

…

Santana was lying in her bed a tissue up her nose to stop the bleeding praying that Puck could actually keep his mouth shut.

She was almost asleep from pure boredom and mentally and emotionally draining that day was, until she heard something outside and was a tad bit frightened because a half hour ago she heard a gunshot followed by oh fuck my leg fuck it hurts so much. Just take the fucking pills I don't care fuck!

She pulled her blanket up closer to her, because that was the best way to hide from crazed drugged up gunmen, hide under a cotton blanket.

After twenty minutes she was fast asleep, which was good because a certain blonde was crawling through said window and seeing the girl asleep, in her cheerios uniform no less she thought it was up to her to help her into some pjs.

"When did you start hiding things from me?" Brittany asked her voice barley above a whisper as she grabbed the smaller girl's favorite tank top and pajama pants. She was slightly surprised that she could undress and redress her without her waking up, and when she saw the marks that were left she had to kiss every one of them before wrapping her arms around the girl's slender waist and nuzzling her neck.

"I promise to take care of you 'Tana, you just need to let me in more." When Monday came, she was going to kick Lauren Zises' ass for doing this to her girlfriend/first lady.


	3. Fights and Spies

**A/N: This might become a D/D fic and when it does I will put fair warning in the summary and chapter when it starts. It is not in this chapter and will not be discussed until at least Brittany suspects the source of the abuse. I am ignoring wheelchair Quinn this chapter will mention Skip Day and Six Flags and Quinn is walking and not hanging around asshole Artie who wants her to be all sad and depressed like him.**

Santana woke up and froze as she felt someone spooning her. She didn't want to think of the possibility of the who since it all led to many years in therapy, she tried to detach herself from their hold only to hear a muffled sigh and be pulled in tighter. She knew that sigh and turned over.

"Britt when did you come?" She shook the blonde; she wanted to know why she was in her bed and more importantly if she saw the marks. Brittany just rolled over and away from the hand that was trying to wake her and pulled Santana tighter against her chest.

"Britt!" Santana pulled herself away from the blonde noticing she was different clothes then what she remembered being in before she fell asleep.

"Mrmph, Tanny shh time to go back to sleep. We'll have sex tomorrow." She shook her head before trying to get back to sleep.

"No, Britt stay awake. You can't just sneak in my room like this anymore." Santana pouted and her nose crinkled. Sensing her girlfriend's mood Brittany sat up so she was mirroring the other girl. Brittany took a minute to process the words first before she acted on them and got off the bed altogether and grabbed her pants having dropped them when she first entered the bed along with her shirt, she liked to sleep in as little clothes as possible when next to Santana because she always got way to warm from the excess body heat Santana seemed to radiate.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll stay away from you and stop coming to check on you, to make sure you're okay." She finished getting dressed and placed a quick kiss on Santana's forehead. "Just promise you'll let me in, I don't mean now, but when you're ready. Promise you won't always keep me in dark about your life and problems, let me help you when you need it." She knew she shouldn't be hurt but she was, she always use to sneak into Santana's bed late at night and just cuddle with her. Here she was, worried about her and just wanted to make sure she was okay and she was getting kicked out of bed.

"I didn't say that. I just don't want to have to worry about my parents coming in her and seeing you in my bed and your clothes tossed to the floor. You know they're still getting use to this." Santana tried to pull Brittany closer to her, not meaning for the blonde to think she was pushing her away.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got in a fight with Lauren?" She hoped it was just a stupid little fight with Lauren that happened because Santana didn't shut up when she should've, it was partly why her sexuality was in a state wide commercial, if she listened to Brittany and stopped the violence then Finn wouldn't have felt like he needed to say what he did. Not that Brittany thought it was Santana's fault after all Finn was mean to her plenty of times and really he had no right in attacking her sexuality, after all she was a bitch, snarky, manipulative, greedy. She had a lot of bad traits to attack without bring in her sexual preference.

Santana visible paled as Brittany asked this question silently cursing Puck and his big mouth. "I'd knew you'd be mad so I thought if you didn't find out you couldn't be mad." She knew how much hiding things pissed Brittany off but she had a good reason, Brittany would do something stupid like stand up to her dad and then he would just start hurting her too and Santana wouldn't be able to handle that on her conscience.

Brittany was pissed but she just closed her eyes and sighed. "I know you don't learn your lessons so I'm not surprised that you got bet up. If you told me though I could've helped you, taken care of you. Hell we could have had sex since you were trying to hide your bruises! I could hav-" Santana cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that stuff to you. We can do it now if you want?" Santana moved to take her shirt off only to have her arms held by Brittany.

"We are not having sex right now just because you think you have to, and don't say you want to. After your first fight with Lauren you weren't fit to sleep with for a month, and judging by the bruises you have now." Brittany poked one of the older looking ones to make a point when Santana whimpered and slunk away. "You're in no condition, even if I'm gentle and you're on top the entire time." She kissed the Latina's forehead before picking her up in her arms bridal style and tucked her back in bed. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." She picked up a bloody tissue that was in between the sheets. "No more hiding injuries." She threw it into the trash bin next to the bed. "Goodnight Tanna." Brittany was out the window before the Latina could even form a response, she still wasn't sure what happened only that Brittany now expected her marks to heal and go away and she had no way to make sure when these marks healed new ones weren't there.

…

As soon Brittany left Santana's she went to Quinn's only she called her and let her know she was coming so thankfully she didn't need to climb a tree this time.

"Come on what happened?" Quinn met her at the door and wasted no time in dragging her in.

"I went over to Tana's you know because Puck said she was hurt and her whole body is like one big bruise so I just cuddled into her and then she woke up and started getting mad and kicked me out…" Brittany pulled her legs up on the couch with the rest of her and rested her chin on her knee. "She never kicked me out of bed before, except for that one time but to be fair she just wanted to sleep and I kept putting my hand on h-"

"Brittany! Look Santana is different. She needs years to adjust to something that takes us a few months at the most. Her family isn't like yours. Your parents don't care what you do or like doing as long as you're happy, with me and Santana we have this mold that we're supposed to be and if we don't fit we have to change until we do. She kicked you out of bed probably because she knows and you know that her parents aren't that great with the whole she's in love with you thing and clearly they need time to adjust to be okay with it. If her mom or dad came in her room for whatever reason and found you in bed with her nothing good would come out of it." Quinn pulled Brittany into a hug. "She still loves you she just needs to find the balance between you and her family." She already had talks with Santana about her family and what they think about the whole Brittany stuff.

"I know she loves me, it's just that we haven't gone on a date in weeks, she tenses up when I go to hold her hand now, she never use to, well not for a while now."

"I don't think you should worry about it. Really Brittany if you saw the way she looks at you…I have no doubt that of all the relationships in glee club you two will be together for good." Quinn laughed and pulled Brittany up with her. "Come on you're sleeping with me tonight, can't have both of you two acting needy and showing up here in the middle of the night every night. I do sleep you know."

"I know, I'm sorry Q, next time I won't bother you…" Brittany cuddled into Quinn as the two girls climbed into the smaller blonde's bed.

…

Brittany was rushing around Quinn's room and had re-done her hair five times and was working on a third.

"Brittany your hair has to be up, it all looked the same. Why are you freaking out over every little detail of your appearance?" Quinn was woken up earlier than she would like by Brittany talking to herself.

"I'm picking Santana up before we go to school. I want to make sure I look perfect." Brittany was now picking between three different types of lip gloss each a small shade off the others.

"If you don't leave now you won't have time to make it to school without being late." Quinn loved the fact that her friends were finally together but sometimes she wanted to beat them because they were just **too **perfect for each other.

"I don't plan to make it to at least third period. I'm taking her out for brunch." Brittany smiled before going back to seeing what way her hair looked better.

"When does brunch take three hours to eat?" Quinn asked and then dreaded since she knew what was going to be the answer.

"Since I plan to have sex afterwards and I don't like quickies." Brittany smirked before going back to picking out lip gloss.

"I thought she wasn't letting you get in her pants."

"She wasn't, but I know about the cuts and everything now so there's no reason for her to hide her body from me now. Maybe this'll help her open up a bit more, I mean we should go out on dates more often that don't involve being curled up in bed watching a movie."

"That's not a bad thing though Brittany, being comfortable with someone and relaxed is just as good as going out to a restaurant or out on dates, sometimes better." Quinn grabbed her jacket from her closet before she looked at her.

"Have fun." Quinn gave her a quick hug, Brittany knew where the spare key was and could lock up when she left.

…

Brittany was lying out in the backseat on her car with Santana curled up into her chest, they were both fully clothed even if Brittany's hands kept wandering up Santana's shirt.

"Britt…" Santana knew they had agreed to wait until she was fully healed but at the same time she knew how long Brittany could go without sex, the girl had 40 notches on her bedpost, that doesn't happen with someone who can go a while without having sex.

"Sorry, I got caught up in your hotness." Brittany moved her hands so they were outside the shirt now. "How's your back doing?" Brittany started undoing the zipper on the cheer top, glad Santana wasn't fighting her with this. "They look a bit better." She informed the younger girl before giving her neck a kiss and re-zipping it.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you." Santana looked up at her through her eye lashes.

"Don't worry about it now Santana, it's all forgiven and forgotten." Brittany checked her phone for the time. "We should probably get back now."

"Shh, too comfy." Santana wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde's neck. Brittany chose to ignore the fact that Santana could've been this comfy last night if she didn't kick her out. She shifted her position only so she could reach Brittany's mouth.

...

"We should go to Six Flags for skip day." Brittany suggested to the rest of the glee club seniors that were in the library with her, Santana was on her lap. Finn and Rachel were some where no one really cared, Quinn was texting Joe because she was positive that God had a plan for them. For some reason Sugar and Rory kept thinking they were going to go to but it wasn't going to happen Sugar was a jr. Rory was a sophomore no way in hell were they allowed to join senior skip day.

"Why are you going Brittany, I mean are you positive you'll even graduate?" Tina asked clearly sore that she wasn't allowed to join Mike.

"It doesn't matter if I don't graduate this year or not I'm a senior. I'm the senior class president. I am going and I'm going to win a stuff thing for Tana at one of the rigged games." With the last part Santana just went awh and kissed Brittany's cheek.

…

Santana came out at a fairly early time considering how late practice ran. She noticed her father's car wasn't in the driveway which right away made her mood lighten.

When she got to her room however it all went away. The only thing in the room was the bed, no sheets at all or pillows, just the mattress and bedspring. Her clothes and desk was all gone. There was note on the bed.

**If I hear one more thing about you with that blonde you'll wish you never met her. I'll make sure you straighten up if it's the last thing I do**

She didn't need it signed to know it was done by her father. He was spying on her now.


	4. Help I need a new husband!

**A/N: In regards to timeline it takes place after On My way but I'm ignoring the story line that involves others like Quinn and Finchel because Quinn isn't the new Artie fuck that. Also I'm not happy with the subtle Pezberry scene that just happened (a gazillion episodes ago) and I was waiting for Brittany to see said picture and be like what. the. fuck. Also I'm wrapping up the abusive part of this really soon because I have a whole other plot I want to get out to go along with this universe I made, it involves babies, let me know if you guys want that to go on the same time as all of this and I'll start posting that one too. **

Brittany smiled as she looked at her sleeping daughter. She was only a few months old and Brittany remembered when she was born, Santana was trying to attack any doctor who didn't give her pain killers and was pretty mad at the fact that the entire room was staring at her pussy which as she put it had it's better days behind it and Britt will mostly likely leave her because it will never be the same again. After twenty-four hours of labor which did not pass by quietly; Santana gave birth to their baby girl Jade Skyler Pierce, they picked out her names by using a baby name website, Brittany thought it would be great if both their races and cultures were included and Santana didn't want a name that was too different, knowing what that was like so they picked Jade which most people didn't know was Spanish.

Jade was a mixture of Brittany and Santana, she had Brittany's skin, eyes and nose but Santana's hair mouth and ears. She was perfect.

She left her daughter's room to go back to bed with her wife. "I can't stop watching her baby, she's so cute, she's already crinkling her nose like you, I can't wait for everyone to se-" Brittany stopped at the sight in front of her, her mind was screaming for her to run to her wife but her body stayed frozen. Santana was lying on the bed like she was before only now her body was covered in blood, everything was covered in blood. She saw old cuts and marks on Santana's normally flawless skin. Santana turned to look at her. "Why didn't you help me Britt-Britt? You just let him do this to me over and over again."

"Who Tana who did this? Baby please tell me, I didn't know. I didn't know. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Brittany shot up in bed a scream ringing in her eyes, her hair and clothes were stuck to her as she stared eyes wide open at a spot on her bed. She tried to remember what was real.

Three months ago Finn outed Santana. Three weeks ago it was Valentine's and they kissed each other on the lips for the first time in front of a large group.

"It wasn't real…it was just a dream…no one is hurting Tana…" Brittany tried to convince herself that the very vivid dream was just a dream but she couldn't. "No one is hurting 'Tana, she would've told you if someone was." _Just like how she told you she got in a fight with Lauren. _She thought bitterly. "No this is big, if someone was hurting her that much she would say, she said over and over, so it's not a onetime thing." She glanced over at her cell that was charging on her nightstand. If she called Santana and got her to confirm that if someone was hurting her she would tell her that would be enough, they already agreed that they wouldn't hide anything from each other. She hit one on her phone than talk, since she figured out how to use speed-dial calling was so much easier.

"**Mrrph.**"

"'Tana? Did I wake you up?" Brittany checked the time; it was only four in the morning, that's not too late or early.

"**No I'm always wide awake at this time.**" Brittany sighed; she pissed her off in two seconds, new record!

"Wanna check the caller I.D and try that again?" Santana knew she hated when she took a tone with her.

"**Britt I'm tired, you know I don't do well when I'm woken. What did you want?**"

"I had a bad dream; you'd tell me if someone was hurting you right? I mean if someone at school was bugging you a lot or your family took the words to a new level you'd let me know right?" She wasn't sure if Santana would just hang up on her, which she would understand or if she would get mad at the insinuation that someone possibly a family member was physically abusing her.

"**You had a bad dream and now you think I'm getting abused? Did you eat Lord Tubbs treats again before bed? I know they taste good but people can't eat them, you'll get sick and have nightmares like the one you just had.**"

"I only did that a few times. I'm just worried about you okay." She swore she could hear the smile in Santana's voice when she replied.

"**I know but I'm fine. Go back to sleep Britt-Britt. I love you.**"

"I love you too." She wasn't going to mention that Santana didn't answer her question.

…

Brittany was quiet all during school which didn't surprise a lot of people in class, they were glad that they didn't have to try and decode the random things she said. She had a plan that was going to put her thoughts at ease, even if they might end up causing a fight between her and Santana it would be worth if just for the peace of mind.

Santana was trying to figure out what was wrong with her, she felt really bad because she lied to her and it clear that Brittany was worrying, especially after the phone call she got last night.

"Hey Britt, you okay?" Santana asked while subtly rubbing her arm trying to send warm happy thoughts to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think forgot something at your house last time I was over can I stop by later on to get it?" She asked with a slight smile on her lips wondering if Santana was going to come up with some excuse not to let her in.

"What was it? Papi cleaned out my room because we're finally re-painting it, it's mostly likely packed away in the basement, maybe I saw it before." Santana hesitated at first.

"You know that necklace I have…" Brittany knew her plan was screwed now, so all she had to do was vaguely describe a necklace.

"You have a bunch Britt even though you only really wear the one I gave you for Christmas lately." Santana didn't seem to mind the fact that her girlfriend was acting a lot more spacey today.

"This one was special because it was the last survivor after the cricket stole so many in one night." Brittany even went a step future to look slightly upset. "If I don't find it…" She was glad when Santana just gave her a tight hug before anything else happened.

"It's okay Britt, I'll look okay. If I see any jewelry that isn't mine, I'll bring it right to you." She kissed the top of her head, well as close to the top as she could reach and broke the hug.

"Okay 'Tana." Brittany smiled at the younger girl before pulling her to the gym for their meeting.

…

Maribel Lopez had gone away for a few weeks to visit her mother who had to get a hip replaced. She knew Santana and her father weren't getting along the moment but she talked to them both every night and neither of them mentioned any problems.

So to say she was surprised when she went to borrow a pair of earrings back from her daughter's room only to find the room void of all but a mattress, was a huge understatement. The first thing she did was go to their basement to see if he at least kept her things. (Or to find evidence that her daughter chose to move out.) She knew if it was the latter Lisa would've called her to let her know.

Finding the room filled with boxes she called her daughter first.

"**Hello?**" Ever since her parents, well her father decided she didn't need caller ID on her phone she never knew who to expect.

"Cariño, ¿por qué usted se olvida de decirme que su padre se trasladó a su habitación entera en el sótano?" (Sweetheart why did you neglect to tell me that your father moved your whole room to the basement?)

"**La culpa es mía ... yo no le hicieron caso. No me importa que la mamá de verdad que no.**" (It's my fault...I didn't listen to him. I don't mind it Mom I really don't.)

"No me importa si no te importa. Todo va a volver! Esta es su casa de Santana! Ya te dije que me diga si lo hizo nada mientras yo no estaba. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Qué más hizo? Y dime la verdad, sólo voy a pedir a sus hermanos de otra manera."( I don't care if you don't mind. Everything is going back! This is your home Santana! I told you to tell me if he did anything while I was gone. Why didn't you? What else did he do? And tell me the truth, I'll just ask your brothers otherwise.)

"Nada más te lo juro. Si usted está poniendo todo de nuevo alguna posibilidad de que me dejen dormir en Britt, así que no tenemos que oír que ustedes se pelean por algo que es mi culpa?" (Nothing else I swear. If you are putting everything back any chance you'll let me sleep over at Britt's so I don't have to hear you guys fight over something that's my fault?)

Maribel Lopez sighed into the phone. "If it is not okay with Lisa I will get you a hotel room to stay in. If that does happen, Brittany is not to sleep over. Quinn has to be there, no sex. I would like another person there too but I should know better than to ask."

"So is that a yes?" She loved the fact that her mom and Brittany's mom were roommates when they were younger…well twenties.

"It's a yes if Lisa says yes. I'll call you later to let you know. I love you mija." With that Mama Lopez hung up and went upstairs to see if one of her sons were home to help her move the bedroom from the basement back up to the designated room.

…

Brittany was surprised to feel Santana's hands over her eyes when she was sitting down talking to everyone at lunch.

"Guess who?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Kurt?" Brittany smirked deciding to make today a badness day.

"Not funny." Santana pouted playfully before sitting down next to her. "So Miami just called and she said as long as your mom said I can sleep over I can." She was going to ignore the hotel offer until she was rejected from the Pierce home.

"Yay! I'll ask right now." Brittany took out her phone and sent off the text faster than anyone really knew she could type, seconds later she got the response. "She said of course you can."

…

That night Santana was sitting at the head of Brittany's bed, in a pair of pj pants what had to be rolled up so she wouldn't slip on the excess amount of pant leg and a tee she left there one night.

"Baby come on I know you don't like taking it but you'll get sick if you don't!" Brittany pleaded with the fat cat who was hiding under the bed and had been for the past three hours.

"Britt-Britt come here." Santana thought of a way to get the cat to take the pill and save both herself and her girlfriend's arms from the numerous claw marks they were bound to get.

Brittany crawled up to her and gave her a kiss before pulling back. "What?"

Santana whispered in her ear so the cat wouldn't hear. "Hide the pill in some food; he'll be so preoccupied with the food he won't notice the pill." She pulled Brittany closer to her so she could cuddle into her. "Let's watch a movie before bed, I'll get the movie, you get the food." She winked before crouching down so she could look at Lord Tubbs. "What kind of food do you want huh? Do you want Mommy to get you some toast and cheese? No? A hot dog? Okay don't hiss. I know you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" The cat didn't seem so mad at that idea so she took it as a yes.

A few minutes later Lord Tubbington was lying at the foot of the bed munching away at his sandwich, he had his own plate of course. The two teens were cuddled up at the head, a bowl of chips at their feet.

"We handle his moods so great together. We'll make the best parents." Brittany smiled at her pulling her tighter to her. "If he wasn't in the room I would so take you right now."

…

Maribel had just put the last of her daughter's clothes back in the dresser, which was a pain in the ass to move up the stairs. She heard her husband's car pull up and was ready to tell him off. She knew he wasn't fully okay with their daughter's lifestyle but this was going too far. She headed out of the room and down the stairs to meet him at the door.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want her to move far away and keep us out of her life?"

"Honey when did you get home? I would've picked you up at the airport? I take it your mother's surgery went okay." He smiled at her ignoring the words he was greeted with.

"Don't change the subject! You can't clean out her entire room because you're unhappy with her dating life. You didn't seem to mind when she was with the dummy with the Mohawk, we almost had him as the father to our grandchildren!" She did find herself more relaxed at the thought of Brittany dating Santana at least they couldn't get pregnant without warning.

"I'm dealing with the problem." He decided this was the end of the conversation and walked past his wife to the living room.

"No you're driving our daughter away from us."

"I am fixing her. I don't ask what you do in the house when I'm gone, so don't ask what I do."

"If you ever touch her I swear I will leave you with nothing! I'll make sure you'll never get a job that doesn't involve asking if they want fries! All of this will be mine and you can deal with men making you their girlfriend." She narrowed her eyes before heading upstairs.


	5. Coming Undone Part 1

Santana wasn't sure how it all started, she was walking down the hall towards her car when she was slammed into a locker by her neck and then proceeded to be screamed at in Spanish by her father. This had to be a dream, they were in public, hell she knew Sue was in her office just down said hall same with Senior Martinez. She didn't know what she'd say to explain all this if one of them came out, Brittany would've been with her if she didn't have a student council meeting at the other side of school. She was losing air now since he decided to up the ante and start choking her. Everything was going black, he won she was going to die but at least he wouldn't hurt Brittany.

...

David Martinez was trying to get to know his students. He had a open door policy for them. They could talk to him about anything, even other teachers.

He pride himself on knowing his students like how even though Brittany wasn't the smartest in terms of book smarts she not only owned a dance studio herself but she taught classes on the weekend and from what he heard all the parents wanted their kids from age two to ten in her class. He knew she even took classes still.

Artie was great with computers, he helped Brittany get her fondue for two show up and running until she could do it by herself.

He wanted to get to know Santana better but he had a feeling she would think it was just because they were both Latino. He knew her grandmother, he had heard through the grapevine that one Alma Lopez had disowned her only granddaughter through her only son after a commercial was aired. He had no doubt it was Santana and he wanted to help her. He really wanted to meet with her parents and make sure that they weren't like most other Latin families, highly and blindly religious but you give your daughter a name like saintly and well people might think you are.

He was currently working on grades the latest quiz when he heard a loud bang followed by the sound of someone grunting and another voice yelping in pain. The grunt came then a yelp or declaration of pain. He figured someone was in a fight and if recent history could tell him anything it was mostly someone in glee being attacked by a hockey player. He got up moving fast trying to save whoever it was from a bigger beat down than they were already getting.

...

Sue was in her office polishing the largest trophy she was going to move into Shuester's hole he called a apartment when she heard some swearing in Spanish, not unusual but this wasn't Sandbags voice this was a man...

She got up from her desk and went to investigate, running into Eldreamboat on the way. "What the hell is going on he-" She couldn't finish her sentence, Sandbags was on the floor her right arm bent one way and her wrists was bent the other. Some older man was kicking her in the chest than the face than the ribs. She didn't know what was going on but she planned to stop it. Without hesitation she grabbed the back of the middle aged man's shirt and pulled him back, David Martinez put himself between the man and Santana and was trying to psychically restrain him, he got clocked right in his pretty money making teeth and to Sue's surprise clocked him right back before telling him something in that dead language he taught.

"Sue take Santana to the nurse I know she stays until all the clubs are gone after you almost killed a cheerio." David instructed the older woman who if she was being honest, would admit she allowed him to do so, she was just about to check on Sandbags, she just didn't want the unmasked lucador to get away.

"Fine you just hold him there until the police come." The journey to the nurse's office was uneventful but the explaining of how she ended up in this state was a whole different matter.

…

Santana woke up on the hard bed in the nurses' office, her chest was killing her and she was dizzy and nauseous, she tried to sit up only to have someone push her back down.

"Not so fast Sandbags." Sue said from her spot by the teen. "Do you know who that man was?" Sue figured she'd cut right to the chase.

"What man?" Santana was going to deny it as much as she could.

"Did he bash your head in a locker? The man who was beating the crap out of you, I'm surprised he didn't pop an implant." Sue wasn't sure if this was an act or if she really didn't know what Sue was talking about.

"No one was hurting me." She said once again trying to sit up this time Sue didn't try to stop her, instead Santana stopped herself when the pain got too much for her to bare.

"Why can't you sit up then?"

"I guess I pulled something during practice." She lied as her fingers started picking at the thin itchy sheet under her.

"We didn't have practice today Santana." Sue pointed out. "Do you want me to get a tape of the attack? Santana, I need to know if you really can't remember this or if you're just protecting him." Sue was trying to get through to her head cheerleader. When Santana stayed quiet and just stared at the sheet, she knew she had to play a card she didn't want to. "It's fine, I'll just go find Brittany and ask her if she knows who he is." Sue got up and had to hide the knowing smirk when Santana grabbed her arm with a firm don't.

"Don't show her the tape. You can't show it to her. It's not something she needs to see." Santana begged the older woman.

"So you do remember Sandbags." Sue sat back down. "Now, who is he?" Sue asked figuring if she could get some information out of her now than it might be easier on Santana when the police come. She knew she wouldn't get any information out of her about why she was lying.

"I don't know…" Santana went right back to staring at the sheet.

"Okay, if you don't know him why were you pretending not to know about getting attacked?"

"I don't know who he is." Santana stated a bit more firmly.

"That's fine. The police are on their way, they'll want to ask you some questions, I can stay here with you until they're done, or I can call your parents. Your Mom or your Dad." Sue watched as Santana flinched at the mention on her father.

"You shouldn't have called them…" Santana looked up at Sue through her eyelashes.

"Santana you need to be more honest with me. Who was that man in the hallway? The police will fingerprint him and find out, but it's easier if you just tell me." Sue was getting annoyed at this, she never understood the need to protect family if they were the ones hurting you.

"I don't know him…I told you, I have no idea who he is." Santana sighed. "Can I just go home now?"

"No, but we can get you to a hospital." Sue sighed and got up leaving the room to see if David had any luck with the man.

…

The police were there the man was being led out by one officer in handcuffs and the other was questioning David.

"Sue how is she?" David ignored the officer for a moment turning his attention to Sue.

"She's awake, claims she doesn't know him." The officer asked where she was and Sue said she'll lead her to her. "She's under eighteen though. You need to call her parents, and an ambulance." Sue informed the officer who talked into her ghetto phone strapped to her shoulder.

"Santana right? Hi, I'm officer Judy I need to ask you a few questions about what happened is that okay?" The woman asked sitting down next to the injured teen.

"I want a parent present before I answer any of your questions." Santana informed her giving her a blank look.

"Santana you're not in trouble, we just want to know what you remember."

"I'm from Lima Heights, you don't talk to the cops without a lawyer or parent and since I'm under eighteen anything I tell you without a parent or lawyer present will be rejected from any court." Santana knew the drill, she studied up on this stuff when it started happening.

"Okay Santana. We'll meet you at the hospital; can I get your mom's cell number?" Santana nodded and gave it to her pretty sure that even after her mother is informed about what happened she can convince her not to press charges.

…

Santana normally hated hospitals, when she was little she hated them because they kept her father from her, now she hated them because it meant someone was dying or badly hurt. But right now she loved them, she had no idea what was in the IV but dear God they made her feel like she was floating.

"Santana sweetie, can I ask you some questions?" A sweet voice was drifting through the fog she was currently in.

"Am I dead?"

"No, thankfully. I'm just waiting for your mom to come back in; she had to step out to make a phone call. I'm Officer Trudy; I was at the scene with Officer Judy." The woman explained trying to gage how sound she was mentally.

"Where's Britty?" She slurred trying to get her eyes open.

"There was no one name Brittany at the scene." Trudy explained not hearing Maribel enter after she finished speaking.

"Brittany is home now sweetie. She doesn't know what happened yet." Maribel sat down at her daughter's bedside.

"Good…" Santana didn't need Brittany worrying over her.

"What do you remember before the attack?"

"Well…"

**Santana had just finished Glee and was heading towards her locker to grab her bookbag. Brittany had to rush out so she could pick up her sister from school. She heard someone walking towards her but she just figured it was someone from Glee so she didn't think anything of it.**

"**Santana do you suffer from short term memory loss?" A gruff voice behind her asked with a hint of a spanish accent. **

"**No Papi." She answered as she turned around.**

"**Then why is it you can't seem to remember to stay away from that harlot! No veo cómo este concepto es tan difícil para que usted pueda entender! Usted ve la ramera idiota! Usted consigue el gay golpeado fuera de ti! No importa el tiempo que se necesita!" (I don't see how this concept is so hard for you to understand! You see the dumbass harlot! You get the gay beaten out of you! No matter how long it takes!) **

"**No la llames así! Todo es mi culpa no la de ella. La amo." (Don't call her that! It's all my fault not hers. I love her.) Santana couldn't handle her father talking about Brittany like that. ****"Ella me quiere de vuelta y en un año me iré en algún lugar, en cualquier parte de ella y que nunca ver o escuchar de mí otra vez! ****Vamos a ser un infierno de mucho más feliz que tú y mamá. Diez veces mejores padres también." (She loves me back and in a year I'll be gone somewhere, anywhere with her and you'll never see or hear from me again! We'll be a hell of a lot happier than you and mom. Ten times better parents too.)**

"**Va a ser un día frío en el infierno cuando te dejo arruinar las vidas de los niños. Una vez que he terminado contigo." (It'll be a cold day in hell when I let you ruin the lives of children. Once I'm done here with you.) He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a locker using his free hand to punch her in the chest. "Voy a hacer lo mismo con ella para asegurarse de que no corrompe las otras chicas." (I'll do the same to her to make sure she doesn't corrupt any other girls.) He let Santana drop the floor and repeatedly kicked her which is when Senor Martinez found them**

"I don't know." Santana admitted to the officer biting her lip. "I must have hit my head or something." The cop just nodded and gave her card to Maribel incase Santana remembered anything and left the room.

"Your father is spending the night in jail, than tomorrow we are going to go stay in a hotel. I can keep it out of the papers so no one will know what happened, but Santana you need to tell the police about everything. I won't force you, but mija no one will be mad at you. It's not your fault." Maribel wanted Santana to be safe and she'll do anything to protect her children. If it was up to her she would have charges placed but where Santana was over sixteen and it was another parent who assaulted her, only Santana could decide. "Get some sleep now, I'll tell Brittany you're here so she can come visit." Maribel gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and slowly uped the dosage on the pain medication.


End file.
